legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baking Competition (41393)
Baking Competition is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description It’s showtime! Bring the drama of TV baking contests into kids’ bedrooms with this LEGO® Friends Baking Competition set (41393). Let them express their creativity as they decorate the toy cakes in crazy ways to impress the judges. Or role-play the judge deciding who will win the trophy. Feed imaginations This pretend play cooking set is packed with realistic kitchen equipment, play food, and cute utensils and accessories to realistically recreate the baking shows kids watch on TV. Cool functions such as the rotating cake stands and the spinning ingredients wheel help to inspire imaginative play. And the whole set is modular so kids can set it up and play with it the way they choose. Life’s sweeter with Friends Introduce children to LEGO Friends, where kids can play out the adventures of the TV series, meeting LEGO Friends characters that are just like them. In Heartlake City they'll always have a buddy they can explore their interests with, because there's always room for one more friend. *Encourage creative play as kids help LEGO® Friends characters craft amazing LEGO cakes in this baking competition cooking toy playset. They’ll love pretending to perform under the heat of the studio cameras! *This feature-packed Baking Competition (41393) food playset includes 3 mini-dolls, 2 cook stations with rotating cake stands, lots of baking accessories, such as toy food and icing, and kitchen equipment. *Kids will get lost in this feature-packed LEGO® set. They can pretend to cook on the hob, role-play the judge, go behind the cameras, help put out a kitchen fire or make a new creation by adding their own LEGO bricks. *There are so many ways for kids aged 6+ to enjoy hours of creative food play fun with this 361-piece LEGO® set. It makes a great birthday or holiday gift for those new to LEGO toys or fans of the Friends TV show. *This modular set can be separated to spread the cake joy around a bedroom. But since it measures just over 5” (15cm) high and 11” (30cm) wide, it won’t take up much room when all the elements are displayed together. *This LEGO® Friends set comes with everything kids need to recreate a TV baking competition scene. Batteries aren’t needed to kick-start the action – the creative fun comes from kids' imaginations. *As with all LEGO® sets, this cooking toy comes with clear printed instructions. They are designed to be easy for kids aged 6+ to follow so they can get on and build without a grown-up's help. *Introduce kids to the exciting world of LEGO® Friends. It’s a place where kids can learn that it is possible to achieve their dreams when they follow their hearts. *LEGO® building sets for kids meet the highest industry standards plus The LEGO Group’s own quality criteria, which ensures they are easy for little fingers to pull apart – and it's been that way since 1958! *The LEGO Group tests its bricks and pieces to the max to make sure every little builder's playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * This is the only set David appears in. * Stephanie's, David's and Lillie's torsos are exclusive to this set. ** Lillie's leg piece is also exclusive to this set. Gallery 41393-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41393 alt2.jpg|The baking competition is underway! 41393 alt3.jpg|Lillie interviewing Stephanie. 41393_alt4.JPG|Lillie tasting Stephanie's cake. 41393 alt5.JPG|Lillie putting out the fire David caused. 41393 alt6.JPG|Stephanie mini-doll. 41393 alt7.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41393 alt8.JPG| 41393BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets